Heart No Evil (Deaf! Loki)
by DefenderOfAllMankind
Summary: "If its all the same to you I'll have that drink now?" His comment fell on deaf ears...HIS OWN. (Loki goes deaf from the brutal Hulk smash.) PS This is not complete there is more on the way !
1. Silence

Loki crawled out of the broken concrete, his hands shook as he grabbed a stairstep pulling himself up. The sound of a high pitch ringing in his ears made his eyes shut tight willing the noise to stop. When it finally quit he felt eyes on him. The Avengers stood above him, an arrow pointed at his face, he had been bested.

Loki looked from hero to hero, he quickly came up with a cheeky remark "If it's, all the same, I'll have that drink now." The words came from his lips yet did not reach his ears. That was odd, he thought he said it out loud, maybe he just said it in his mind.

He chuckled and repeated himself.

"I'll have that drink now" he spoke louder this time feeling his vocal cords shake as he spoke.

Yet again the words were silent. The group looked at him a little confused. Thor grabbed his brothers arm pulling him to his feet. Thor's mouth was moving yet Loki didn't hear him.

He stared at his lips watched them intently. He obviously was not whispering, he was yelling. Loki could feel his breath as he screamed at him.

Loki all of a sudden felt weak his leg gave out causing Thor to quickly help him to stand. He held him not letting his feet hit the ground "Loki what in the nine realms is wrong with you?" Thor boomed.

Setting Loki on the pavement he shrieked, his ankle was broken.

Loki's eyes widened looking at the ungodly way his ankle bent.

This can't be happening they said they would do this if I failed.

Thor sat him down on the stairs and talked to the rest of the Avengers. Loki felt something running down his neck. He wiped the red liquid that was sliding down in a stream from his ear. Panic set in as he looked at the blood on his slender fingers.

He started to tremble and scream "Brother!" His voice loud and full of fear.

The god of thunder went over to him, Loki showed him the crimson on his hand.

Thor scoffed. After all the pain he had inflicted he shouldn't be worried over a drop of blood. Thor started to walk away when Loki grabbed his pant leg like a child. Thor shook him off.

The group arrested him and agents from SHIELD dragged him away. Loki was thrown into a cell at the bottom floor of Stark Tower.

H

e hissed as his foot hit the tile.

Laying on the ground was the only spot his body felt comfort. Everything hurt. An odd pain, strong and unlike anything he had felt before.

He felt tears brim in his eyes. He pushed them away there was no way in all the realms he would cry and giving those so-called heroes the satisfaction of hearing him whine like a dog.

Tony Stark walked up to the cell his face full of pride that they had defeated this monster.

Loki tried to sit up pain racked his thin frame. Tonys' mouth moved words must have come out but Loki heard nothing.

"Well big guy, you put up quite a fight but..." Loki interrupted "Ge... Ge.. " not hearing his words he put a hand to his throat, fingertips on his Adam's apple to feel the vibration "Get. My. Brother." Each word was Silence to him.

Tony looked, questioning him.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!"

Tears fell as he screamed.


	2. Truth

Thor walked over to the cell, Loki's back was to him, he was fiddling with his ears. Loki could not hear him approach but he felt the wall behind him shake making him turn. Thor stood staring at him, his expressionless face changed his lips begun to move with words to which Loki could not understand. He felt the all too familiar tears dancing down his pale cheeks. His head went down to his lap where his hands were cuffed. Thor looked at his brother's face full of sorrow. Loki finally spoke quietly "I can't hear you brother, the Others have taken my immortality because I failed him." his words did not sound full of his sly lies, they were full of weakness and despair. Looking up at his brother another tear fell to the metal floor. Thor's voice shook the glass cell "If this is one of your tricks brother, believe me, I will not fall for it!" His words fell on Loki's deaf ears. He said not a word and Thor left to speak to the Avengers.

Tony was in the kitchen along with Wanda and Vision, who was cooking. "Whats Reindeer Game's problem?" Tony asked uncaringly to Thor as he reclined on a chair. "My brother is saying that some other being has taken his immortality, he also acts as though he can not hear me." Thor sighs unsure what was the truth. "You think he has gone deaf?" Wanda asked. "Asgardians can't go deaf, but if he is telling the truth then it is possible," Thor said into the palms of his hands as he rubbed his face. "We will have Banner check him out for injuries," Tony said still without a care in his voice.

Thor watched the monitor that had a clear view of Loki's cell. His brows narrowed. This was not my brother, the god of mischief, siting is a prison full of a lust for power. This was a broken man who wept in a cell.

Banner went down to Loki's cell. He was laying in the floor sleeping his face still stained from crying. Bruse walked in and he did not stir. "Loki. Loki... LOKI!" His scream did not even make Loki jump. Was he dead? No, His chest was moving. The doctor moved closer and lightly tapped Loki's shoulder. He whipped his head around causing Banner to stumble back. "Sorry, just making sure you ok, I'm here to check your hearing as well as fix that ankle." His explanation was met with Lokis confused face.

The doctor started to approach him, Loki shuffled himself into a corner unsure of what the monster was planning. His foot hit the wall making Loki wince.

Banner kept persisting and finally got Loki to relax enough to look in his ears. He did some tests and wrapped his ankle. Loki was in pain so Bruse tried to give him some pills to which he refused. Bruse would have to start an iv. He knew his needle would do nothing to a God, but if Loki was telling the truth it should work. As Banner pulled out the butterfly needle Loki began yelling "No no no, won't work." Even though he could not hear, he sure could speak. Loki's words were loud and unclear. He looked in terror as the needle to pierce his now delicate skin. He was mortal.


	3. Sign

Banner had concluded after blood samples and testes that Loki was indeed human. "His powers are gone as well as his hearing." The doctor told Thor. The god of thunder felt guilt and worry for his brother. Thor knew Loki could never go back to Asgard, he would now grow old and die as any mortal man does here on Midgard. Sadness overcame Thor. How could he sit back and watch his brother go through all these struggles of mortality? Not to mention doing it all in silence.

Loki spent days in that cell. Most often he was crying and screaming that he wished that Thanos would have just killed him.

Thor would try to sooth his brother, but how do you tell someone everything's going to be ok when they can't hear you?

Thor was sitting in front of Loki's cell writing on a notepad, Loki had he was angry scribbling upon. They were trying as best they could to communicate. "I want to go home! I want a healer to fix this" Loki revealed what he had written. "I wish you could, but father won't have a mortal in Asgard." Thor's large writing read.

Loki put the notepad down holding back his tears as he grabbed the ice pack Banner had given him for his ankle. Gently he sat it on his swollen broken tendon swiftly sucking in air as it stung.

Thor hated seeing Loki hurt, he may have brought this punishment upon himself but seeing his little brother practically mute and deaf was a pain hard to bare.

Thor got up and left Loki to ice his wounds, he went upstairs to see Steve in his normal joyful mood. "Thor, I have an idea to help your brother." He said with an excitement in his voice. "What is it?" "I met this girl she is interning with SHIELD, she's deaf and knows Sign language!" Steve said it as if Thor should know what he meant. He looked puzzled at the soldier. "She communicates with her hands, she will move her fingers and hand to make a sign and people understand it and will talk to her using that" Cap explained. "So Loki has to learn to talk with his hands?" Thor asked. "Well, all of us will have to try to learn if we want to talk to him," Steve smiled. " Then get this deaf lady of earth and bring her to Loki," Thor commanded patting Rogers on the back.

Loki was sitting on the floor drawing in the notebook, there was nothing better to do. He felt eyes on him and looked upon to see young Midgardian women, no more than 20 earth years he thought.

She smiled at him a waved excitedly. Loki's eyebrows came together. Was she waving at me? Loki looked around to see no one behind him, so he returned a less enthusiastic wave.

Steve Rogers was with the woman, he was moving his hands frantically making himself look quite silly. The girl nodded and The Captian opened Loki's cell. She entered and the door was locked behind her.

She held a book and glanced around the prison her eyes finally landing on Loki she went over to him and sat cross-legged in front of him.

Loki looked at her in disgust. What convoluted plan was this! He just wanted to be alone a sulk in self-pity and self-loathing why would they bring him a friend! He couldn't talk to her! Was this a sick joke!

She noticed his anger and confusion, setting down her book grabbing his notebook she wrote: "What is your name?" Then handing him then pen she waited for his reply. He scribbled down "Loki" and looked irritated at the girl. She made quick movements with her hand and then when he did not do the same she then grabbed his writs pulling his hand to her. What was this woman doing? She pulled on his fingers. pushing three of them down leaving only his thumb and his pointer finger out. She smiled at his hand and the pointed to the "L" on the page. Then she made him make a fist with a circle in the middle, she pointed at the "O". Manipulating his fingers more he made a "K" and then she put his pinky up and pointed at the "I". She kept doing it back at him until Loki finally mimicked her. She shook both her hands in the airs (the sign for Applause or clapping) and then handed him the book with a smile. She got up and was about to leave when Loki grabbed her hand. He grabbed the paper and wrote: "What's your name?" Putting her pointer finger and thumb to the side of her mouth and making her fingers open and close twice She made the sign for bird. Loki looked at her unsure what that meant. She ran off to where Steve opened the door of the cell. The two got into the elevator she disappeared from his sight.

Loki picked up the book she left him on the cover said: "ASL Ameican Sign Language Dictionary."


	4. Dove

Loki studied the ALS Dictionary day and night for a week. He would practice by signing to himself, he would work on a single word for hours. The woman who he had met last week finally returned to his cell, her joyful disposition filled the room when she entered. Loki felt an odd feeling of excitement to see her again. He wanted to show her what he had learned.

The Woman smiled as she went over to Loki "Loki, I hope that book helped. How did you like the book?" Her palms folded together and opened as she signed the last word. Loki watched her quick movements trying to figure out what she said. He put his hand on his arm and slowly moved it up his arm. "Slow down" he signed. she smiled, a silent giggle escaped her as she saw his first sign, showing that he had read the dictionary. She slowed her movements "You read the book." He nodded, She took his hand and made him make a fist and nod his fist up and down. "Yes! Say it with your hands." Her signs still slow so Loki could understand. Loki thought out the words he wanted to sign " you said your name was Bird." She waited as he struggled through the sentence then replayed "Yes, Bird is my quick little nickname for my real name Dove." He smiled as he watched her hands. Her name was fitting considering how peaceful he felt when she was around him. He put his hand to his face and rolled his fingers across his face "beautiful" he signed.

( A/N I know it's short but I hope you like it!)


	5. First Time Sick

Loki was sitting in his cell one evening, his emerald eyes scanning the pages of some Midgardian book Steve had brought him, a cough came from his chest shaking him. The cough was hard and unpleasant bringing tears to his eyes. Grabbing his crutches he hobbled over to a button on the wall that would alert the team he was in need. Natasha came down moments later. She had little sympathy for the fallen god of mischief. He was kneeling on the floor having a coughing fit.

Is this seriously what he called her down for? A cough?

Natasha walked over to the glass and pounded her fist on it "What do you want now you selfish brat." Knowing he couldn't hear her she called him every name in the book. She hated him to her core. Loki was shaking. He felt the worst sour twisting in his stomach. His mouth opened his breath hitched. He felt the acid fly from his stomach to his throat.

Nat opened to glass sliding door, she grabbed a trash can tossing it in front of the man. His back tensed as he emptied his stomach, tears rolling down his face, his heaving tuned to sobbing.

The woman rolled her eyes. She was not going to baby this murdering piece of filth. She walked past him to get a towel to clean the floor. His hand grabbed her ankle boot. Nat felt like kicking him.

Why should she be kind when he showed New York no kindness.

Loki looked up at her and started to move his hands frantically signing to her to get his brother. Natasha made a look of discussing she tugged her leg away, her lips movies wildly as she screamed at him. Loki could not read her untamed lips. His eyes filled with panic he signed for her to slow down but her mouth just continued to ramble words unheard.

"Get off me you creep! Your a sick sadistic freak! You're getting what you deserve. And I don't understand your stupid sign language and don't care to. You brought this all on yourself! You Monster!!"

Loki felt helpless a feeling that filled him with fear. He put his long shaky fingers on his throat. Speaking slow and loud he tried to enunciate each word. "GEt ThOr, I aM dYinG!" His voice was not silky and charming. His normal voice that sent chills through your body was gone. This voice was childlike and unsure of how to utter a simple sentence.

As cold-hearted as she felt toward him she knelt beside the trembling man. Taking out a handkerchief she lightly wiped his thin lips. Tears slid down his pale cheeks. Natasha put a hand to his forehead and felt the heat radiating from his sweaty skin.

He caught the flu and a pretty nasty one at that.

"Your...Not... Dying. YOU... Are...Just..sick." She went as slow as possible so he could read. He watched as her wine-colored lips moved slow and smooth. He swallowed feeling the raw scratch of his throat. Nodding in understanding he tried to pull himself up but his broken ankle made his stop his actions. Natasha smiled and hit the button on the wall.

Steve exited the elevator to see the two sitting on the floor. Running to see what was the matter he opened the door he sighed and spoke: "What's wrong?" Loki looked at the captain and smiled because the soldier took the time to actually sign. " I'm sick" Loki sighed pointing his middle figure to his stomach and head. Steve gave a weak smile. "First time sick" he signed Loki nodded his fist "yes" " Nat, let's call Thor and get him a room upstairs." Steve did not even attempt to sign all that. Natasha nodded and the two helped Loki to stand and gave him his crutches. Leading him out of his cell. Loki felt free. Not healthy, but free.


	6. A Mothers Love

Loki was moved to the bed in the medical wing of Stark (Avengers) tower so Doctor Banner could watch over him. His head was pounding as he lay there with the bright lights beaming down on him. Thor appeared in the doorway. Loki moaned feeling his voice shake his sore throat. Thor knelt at his bedside the ex-god's eyes were closed. The man's large hand lightly shook Loki, he jumped at the sudden touch. "Im sorry." He rolled his fist on his chest. Loki gave a weak smile and sat up. This silence made Loki feel so venerable, he felt his eyes water. He wanted to cry, to scream, to receive comfort. What he really wanted was his mother.

The two signed back and forth. Loki's eyes looked sunk in and dark circles painted his skin under them.

Thor was not fast at learning sign language he was trying to remember the sign for "Pain" to ask Loki if he was in any, so he grabbed the paper scattered on Loki's table to write on.

Thor's eyes widened there on the parchment was a stunning sketch of Frigga.

The man looked at Loki with pitty, something Loki did not want ... From him. Quickly he ripped the drawing from his hand, crushing the art he balled up the paper and tossed it in the garbage next to his bed.

Thor knew his little brother hated showing weakness and need. He put a hand on his boney shoulder, Loki shook him off not waiting to be coddled.

Thor stood and gave him the space he thought he wanted, but immediately he felt a sense of anxiety as his brother exited the room.

The god of thunder walked to the living area and debated what to do. His mother would be overjoyed to know her son was alive but the thought of him never being able to return to Asgard made Thor unsure if telling his mother was wise.

As the internal war went on in his mind, the sound of someone's footsteps came from behind. " How's Lord Vomit-Mort?" Tony voice broke him for thought. "Loki is in deep despair, He is missing our mother." Tony let out a giggle " would never pick him to be a mamas boy." Thor felt a smile play on his lips. Loki had always been so close to mother, her heart belonged to him and Thor knew it. Frigga was always taking Loki's side and would beg father not to punish him even when she knew her son was in the wrong. Her little boy would call for her when he was scared or hurt. She taught him magic, making him feel loved. They were mother and son and no frost giant blood would tear them apart.

After Loki supposed death Frigga was never the same. She would cry at any reminder of her son. She felt as though a part of her had fallen into that abyss with her baby. If she was to smile at a servant or even Thor it would never reach her eye.

Thor knew what he had to do but feared it would cause great pain if his mother knew her son was mortal.

Frigga lay on her youngest sons bed she wept. Oden had told her it was time to get rid of Lokis positions. Her husband's cold heart toward her baby made her sick. She was moaning his dearth again as if it happened seconds prior.

Thor found out from a maid where his mother was he opened the door to his brother's room. Her body shook as she buried her head in Loki's pillow. His sent made her feel as if he were holding her.

Her thoughts were dark. She wished to die, and soon. so she could see her little boy again. A hand touched her shoulder lightly. As gentle as it was her mind tricked her for a second. " Loki." she breathed as she turned Her eyes landed on her firstborn. "Thor... He's gone my baby's gone." She fell into her sons embrace shaking.

"Mother, I wish to show you something. Come to Midgard with me it will lift your spirits."

She shook her head. "I have to put his things in a safe place, your father wants me to get rid of them. I can't Thor, he was mine as much as you are mine."

Thor rocked his mother in his large muscles. "Mother, please. Come to Midgard."

Frigga finally agreed.

Loki picked the scetch out of the trash as he tried to unwrinkle it tears buried his vision the salty liquid hit the page smearing the picture.

Loki's hands shook as he frantically tried to fix it.

His back to the door he wept.

Thor tried to prepared his mother as they walked into the tower "Mother, there is something I need to tell you."

They walked down a hall and into an elevator Frigga glanced at her son. The doors slid open and a sudden scream hit their ears. Friggas heart wrenched she ran to the sound of screaming. Though her mind knew Loki was gone the scream It sounding just like her son. "Mother wait!" Thor's voice boomed. She flung open a door, the sight before her paralyzed her.

Loki knelt on the floor crying over a piece of paper. His hair was a wreck, his clothes were of Midgard Frigga stood in the doorway. Thor grabbed her hand before she could walk over to her child. "He has un hearing they call it deaf here."

Friggas pink lips parted " can he be healed?" Thor shook his head "He is of Midgard now."

His mother eyes filled with tears, she swallowed hard willing them to stay at bay.

kneeling behind her son laying a hand lightly on his shoulder. Loki spun around his red-rimmed eyes took in the sight of his mother. He spoke not a word but collapsed into her lap. Frigga gently rubbed circles in his back. He wept for some time. Frigga finally lifted his head to meet her gaze. "Baby, it's ok." His eyes squinted as he tried to read her lips past his tears. Loki glanced to Thor who was towering over them "She knows." He signed

Frigga kissed his forehead and felt the unnatural heat of his skin. "Why is he so warm?" She said turning to Thor. " Earth sickness, its called a fervor." Loki touched his mother's cheek gently guiding her to look at him.

He looked into her eyes and sighed as best he could "I... Love... You. Im.. Sorry ." he rubbed his chest hard with his fist, his words were quiet and breathy. Friggs smiled and copied him " I... love... you" she signed pointing at her alive son.


	7. Utterly Alone

Loki was reclining on his mother's chest, her steady breathing relaxed him, and her humming though went unheard he felt the vibrations soothing him to sleep. Thor went to his mother's side as she played with her sons raven hair. " I don't know what happened to him one day he trying to rule earth the next he is helpless." His mother continued the song not listening to her eldest. She just wanted to be there in that moment making up for the lost time.

"He is going to die," Thor's comment startled Frigga and she quickly turned to him. "It will come too soon, all humans deaths are too fast. They live and die within a hundred years." Thor whispered, "And we just stand back and watch." He spat the last words as is if they burned his tongue. Running a hand through his hair he held back his agony. Frigga remained silent focusing back on her child's sleeping features. His breathing was calm. His face still slightly stained by his previous tears. Frigga felt as though she was looking at that small infant Oden brought home from war.

Frigga sat there for some time studying Loki's face when she broke her silence "I want to stay here with him." She whispered. "Mother, that is a death sentence," Thor spoke knowing Oden would banish her from Asgard making her human stripping her of all power if he heard her words. "Loki is not from my womb, But from my soul. I was not with him at the beginning of his life but I will be there with him at the end." She spoke knowing what she needed to do.

She lightly shook her young son. His eyelashes fluttered off his cheeks. He smiled feeling so content leaning agents his mother. Looking at her face her pink lips began to dance. "I have to go, my son, there is something I must do." Loki looked uneasy, his dreams were filled with sweet voices and sounds but now he awoke back to his silent hell. Holding back tears he signed to Thor to tell him what she said. The god of thunders hands interpreted it back to him. "No" he voiced. Frigga spoke slow " I will be back." She hugged Loki and nodded to Thor that it was time for her departure.

Loki sat on his bed utterly alone once again. A bright light catching his attention he walked down the hall, something was wrong. No one was about the tower. Looking in a room a tap was felt on his shoulder.

He turned to meet eye with the murdering Titan Thanos "Boo" he said "I see your keen eyes have failed you. What's it like being in complete silence?" Loki's breath quickened he scanned his surroundings for help. Finally spotting Thor and Frigga being held a blade at their necks. Loki screamed "Please don't hurt them. Kill me! You're here for me! please kill me!" Friggas heart sank as her baby begged for death. The giant's hand went around Loki's fragile neck. "My child this is your punishment, To be alone and in silence... Udderly alone." He said motioning the other beings holding his family to proceed in the murder. Loki didn't hear his words, but reading his lips he wailed and pleaded.

Out of nowhere, a beam hit Thanos' hand releasing Loki. Two arrows impaled the beings holding Thor and Frigga.

The mother ran to her son who was collapsed on the floor sobbing. The Avengers surrounded Thanos before he vanished.

"Who was that? " was all Stark could utter.


End file.
